pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Day Spectacular
Night "Night...NIGHT!" the usual voice said over me. "What are you doing here?!" I said finally open my eyes. It was Zach...in my room. " It's the Last Day Spectacular," Zach said, while falling off my bed. I sighed. "It's the day before the day," I said annoyed. "I don't even go to the same school." There was silence for a while. "Well, come and see what they're doing" Zach said in a serious voice. He went out of my room and outside....good. Sometimes he could be SO weird...how do I like that? I followed him to the Flynn's house when I got outside. The weird thing is, it's surprisingly quiet. "They must be at school!!!" Zach yells and runs down the street. That kids needs help, but I laugh it off ''they're ''just human. But these humans take things so seriously...... Pie It's the last day of school already? How did that happen. I nervously look around the bus stop, where are Phineas and Ferb? Zach Night just doesn't get it. The last day of school is always the best of of Phineas and ferb creation!!! I know she's homeschooled, but she should relax and become like me. I sigh, she's a witch for pete's sake. How is she supposed to like things like this? Well, whatever, this day should be great. Last year was great, how on earth could they ever top that?!?! Ice Cream Petting Zoo with transporting the remainder on it to Pluto was geneous. But, the atmosphere is still the same as a regular school day, what's up with that?! My best friend Night can use, like, witch powers or whatever, but I can sense the shift in atmosphere. Try it some time while I figure out which way school is. Violet "Pie, tell me why you're looking around the street for a kidnapper." I inquired my sister. She just gives me one of those looks that internally guilt trips me, but I never show. She needs to grow up, or atleast get a clue. Well, of course I care about my little sister, but sometimes she can be a big wimp. I sigh, where are the interesting people that keep me company. You know, the people that actually talk. I hear something that's not my sister, it's a boy from my science class running down the street. He isn't very "normal" if you know what I mean. He claims that his best friend is a witch (how weird is that)?! "Hey, you're.......Lucielle." he says to not me, but Pie. Pie "Um, no I'm-" I start to say, but the yellow bus is already here. The bus is the same as always, but now there's this empty feeling without the comfort of the brothers. I slide into an empty seat, and that guy slides in right next to me. "So Lucielle," he begins "You ready for the day? Cause, last night I ''could not ''sleep. Which is weird, considering that and blah blah blah." Category:Fanon Works Category:Firesidegirl10's Awesome Stories and Characters